


Motorcycles and Gate Repair

by Teri



Category: Happy Days, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Carter brings in an unlikley friend to fix the Stargate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycles and Gate Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season 8 when Jack is in charge of the SGC, because I thought only Jack would allow what I have planned.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I am not associated with the owners or creators of either show.

Sam Carter was frustrated. This weekend she was suppose to be off. She was going to be riding her motorcycle during a road rally event that she had helped plan. There were bikers from all over the country coming in for the event. But was she there? No. Where was she? Where she always was. She was at the SGC because the Gate malfunctioned yet again.

What was even worse, was that she had no clue what was wrong with it. Every relay was in place. Every connection was clear. All the code was in tact. Nothing was explaining the problem. Of course, it did not help that she really was trying to rush. She wanted off base and there were teams off world that were due in. So both duty and personal desire were in alignment and Sam wanted the Gate fixed PDQ.

She had an idea. It was off the wall and totally against policy, but she was at her wits end and she really wanted to go on her trip. Well, Jack was "the man" now. Maybe he would bend the rules for her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam guided Arthur, one of her motorcycle friends, into the gate room. It had not taken much to get him clearance. Once the General had given permission, everything else was easy. Paul Davis' adjutant Captain Nora Andrews got everything set quickly. Oddly, Sam thought, Capt. Andrews also would be going on a day with Arthur next week.  
Arthur, nearly 70 years old, probably looked out of place in the Gate room, but he did not look like he felt ill at ease. Instead he was looking at the Gate. "So, what is it?"

Sam smiled at him and borrowed a page from the General, "if I told you I would have to shoot you."

"Right."

"So can you fix it?"

"Aaay!" He sort of shrugged in a gesture that came across as "you have to ask?"

"Sorry."

The man walked over to the gate. He looked the whole thing over as Siler and Sam watched closely. After a few minutes Sam's friend, stopped and smiled. He had found what he was looking for. He choose a very precise spot and then turned and struck the gate.

Immediately, the Gate started to activate. The chevrons began to light. Everything seemed to be in working order.

Siler just stood back in awe. He had heard this man was the master of the "technical tap" and now he believed it.

Sam walked over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Arthur, for fixing it."

He just blushed sheepishly.

"I have to finish the assessment of the systems, but I will see you later this afternoon at the meet-up point. Right now, I will get some airmen to escort you out," Sam told him.

"Don't go to any trouble." He grinned at her, "I can take care of it." So he snapped his fingers and four female Airmen hurried to his side.

"Whoaa!" He smiled as they led him out of the Gateroom.

"How did he do that?" One of the technicians asked slack jawed.

"He's Fonzie," Sam just smiled as if that said it all. Perhaps it did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoyed this odd little story.


End file.
